The Conflict
by Clockwork Butterfly
Summary: [Return of the Jedi] The seeds of 'conflict' within Darth Vader are unknowingly planted by an unlikely source well before the Rebel Alliance even arrives on Endor. I may extend this by a few chapters in the near future.


Like the second Death Star, Emperor Palpatine was still and pensive. Like his creation, he sat gazing endlessly at the forest moon of Endor. Like the metal superstructure, he remained incomplete. He had foreseen such a completion, but only when young Skywalker had been removed as a threat. 

The door of the turbolift in the center of his vast audience chamber slid open. The crimson-cloaked Royal Guards on each side turned almost imperceivably to allow the figures of Lord Vader and Commander Jerjerrod to slip into their fields of vision. It was Vader who stepped first, striding past the main hallway towards his Master's chamber. What little light was present reflected off each beam of quadanium steel, creating just as much light as Palpatine deemed necessary.

As the Dark Lord strode valiantly across the steel walkway, Jerjerrod followed by default, but remained several steps behind Vader. The commander not only showed his deference but also hid his distaste in crossing the slim bridge over one of the main reactor shafts.

As always, the Emperor was looking out upon his galaxy, his back to his fellow Sith Lord. Vader had expected this long before they had entered the turbolift. However, there was something different this time. He had ascended half of the grand staircase to his master's throne before stopping in his tracks. Just to his right, two others cloaked in dark vestments had been waiting patiently for an audience with the Emperor as well.

Vader had resumed climbing the stairs just as quickly as he had stopped. The two figures would surely not have noticed, but such a quirk would not be left unnoticed by Palpatine.

When Vader and Jerjerrod reached the top of the stairs, their eyes met those of Janus Greejatus and Sim Aloo. Advisors to Palpatine as members of his Inner Circle. Never invited to join the Inner Circle, Vader hated them. What use to his Emperor were men who could not even appreciate the Force, let alone use it?

Aloo smirked weakly at Vader as if to reinitiate the age-old conflict between the two. Behind the mask, Vader sneered wildly in secret.

After a minute's passing, Vader stepped cautiously towards the Emperor's great throne, past both Greejatus and Aloo. When the throne revolved to face Vader, the Dark Lord fell to one knee. Still behind him, Jerjerrod followed in suit. Palpatine's advisors bowed only slightly.

When the Emperor's gaze met Vader's, the Dark Lord's head sank. Palpatine took his cane and rose, walking closer to Vader, his black robes billowing in the darkness.

"Rise, my friend," he said, turning to gaze back towards Endor.

Vader slowly rose to his feet, casting one last glance at Aloo while Palpatine's back was turned.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" asked Vader, gazing straight ahead.

Palpatine turned to face his audience.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor," said the Emperor, walking closer to the Dark Lord. "There it will stay until called for."

This was not a motion that Vader had foreseen. He had been taken off-guard. Jerjerrod knew much better than to even show that he'd noticed.

"What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sollust?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It is of no concern," his Master replied matter-of-factly. "Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us!"

_One of us...?_

"Your work here is finished, my friend," Palpatine continued. "Go out to the command ship and await my orders."

"Yes, my Master," Vader said, bowing. As he turned to leave, Jerjerrod bowed slightly and followed his master down the stairs to the turbolift. It was only then that Palpatine turned to address Sim Aloo, who bowed deeply to him.

When he entered the turbolift, Vader's mind swirled in thought. Surely the Emperor meant that Luke would become a Dark Lord of the Sith _like_ one of them. However, there was no mistaking his words: "Young Skywalker will be one of us."

Had Palpatine foreseen one of their deaths? Was Luke to be allowed to destroy one of them, in order to assume their place? Was Vader to be sacrificed like Darth Maul to allow his master a younger stronger pupil? Or was Vader to allow Luke to overthrow his Master so they could rule the galaxy as father and son?

"There may only be two Sith at a time in the Galaxy - a Master and an Apprentice." These were the words bequeathed by Darth Bane to hundreds of generations of Sith thereafter. Vader had accepted such terms himself long ago, back when his name was...

Just as the turbolift finished descending, a visible shudder went through the body of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Perhaps it was Vader's fate to perish soon. Perhaps it was Palpatine's. Regardless, it was Moff Jerjerrod's fate to take the image of a fearful Vader with him to the grave.


End file.
